SideWays
by dandelion-heart
Summary: He wasn't quite sure how she felt about him, but he trusted her. She thought she knew everything about him, but he liked to surprise her.
1. Laugh

/12/

He didn't like it when anyone assumed she couldn't smile. His teeth clenched and his lip curled back as they passed by, the same whispers floating by them - ungrateful, emotionless, strange…

The women's laughter and voices faded away and he exhaled loudly, his heart pounding away in a strangely irregular and erratic rhythm. He thought of turning around and reprimanding them for their uncomfortably loud remarks and sly smirks but he knew they had left the hallway.

He kept walking, his partner as silent as ever.

She turned right, swinging open the gate to the courtyard and he followed her towards the pile of cleaning supplies in the corner. She leaned against a pillar in the shade and he sat beside her, unsheathing his sword without speaking.

For a few minutes, she merely sharpened her blade and he concentrated on rubbing his knives clean. Then she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and he looked up, his eyes wide and the grip on his cleaning rag tightening. She turned away and shook her head ever so slightly.

He swallowed nervously and opened his mouth to apologize, wanting to tell her that he would certainly defend her next time. Then her lips turned up at the corners ever so slightly and he heard the smallest of laughs reverberate in the empty courtyard.

He stayed quiet until she moved to leave minutes later, the sound echoing in his ears and matching the beating of his heart.

* * *

A/N: _I was asking 'Nayuki bunny-chan' why we hadn't contributed to this series' fanfiction archive and so we came up with this drabble set idea. __I adore Mitsuhide and Kiki and really hope we get to see their story in the manga soon, but for right now, I'm going to let my imagination construct their story. __Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Summer

/8/

Kiki hated the summer. Lying in a hidden alcove with sweat lining her curves and beads irritating her neck and scalp, she swore silently at the cloying heat and her inability to move an inch.

It was always too warm in Clarines, the air thick and pungent with the fragrance of overripe blossoms and melting guards who fanned themselves slowly, drunk on heat and dazed boredom. The shade under the hanging boughs of the trees harbored clusters of gnats and hornets that would not stay away. Even the stones in the castle were too hot to touch and the bricks were heated coals burning through leather soles.

Kiki tossed her jacket onto the pile of clothes she had shed earlier. Though the grass was sharp and prickly against her bare skin and her undergarments were sticking uncomfortably, the alcove was the one place she found respite. She was focused on glaring up at the roof, challenging the heat, when she heard footsteps and turned to see Mitsuhide step in.

"Kiki? Ah, I knew you were here," he chirped, swinging down a basket and dropping down to sit beside her. He opened the basket and she sat up, gasping when she saw three turo fruit, red, plump and fresh.

"I had to spend a fortune but I knew they'd cheer you up," he winked. Kiki stared at him. When he nodded encouragingly, she took two and paused before pushing the last one halfway into his mouth.

"Don't talk, just eat."


	3. Silence

/6/

They were lost, Mitsuhide realized with a stifled groan, his fingers tightening on the crumpled map he held before them. The girl beside him had made no sound for the past few minutes as he struggled to identify their location. This was a relatively uncharted region of the forest and evening was seeping in, purple and deep blue drowning out the last lingering drafts of sunshine. At this rate, he realized, they would never reach the target destination and recover the quest item before dark.

Mitsuhide swallowed, wishing he could somehow reassure his trainee who was staring intensely at the map – he was sure she was very confused. She suddenly extended one slim finger and traced the red inked trail they were ordered to follow. Mitsuhide's eyes flickered uneasily between her small hand and blank face, stopping when her fingertip paused at the point they had missed approximately half an hour ago.

"We are a mile off, we missed the bend by a few degrees. It's by the patch of hemlock I think," she said, her voice gentle and calm. Mitsuhide blinked at her breach of silence and stared down, and when she looked up, he smiled awkwardly.

"That was really good," he nodded, relieved. "And you passed the test!" he added, hoping to rectify his mistake. She simply gazed back and started to move away.

"I trust that Miss Kiki will be an invaluable partner to you Mitsuhide."

He had been wrong to doubt Prince Izana after all.

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Nooks and Crannies

/13/

When Prince Izana introduced Mitsuhide to Kiki, she seemed like any other maiden-in-training, seated with a posture and composure controlled and still. He appraised her quickly, noting the typical slender frame and sharp eyes. She seemed no different from the others, just smaller and much younger than 17 years.

Only a year younger than you, his rational conscious reasoned, but he simply bowed before the Prince on his way out and hoped to teach the girl all he knew.

But it was now quite clear that Kiki was his guide, aware of all the nooks and crannies of the forest. Mitsuhide staggered behind her, exhausted from tripping over brushwood for the past hour. Kiki, breathing heavily, was still searching deep into the undergrowth.

They could hardly see in the dim light and Mitsuhide gritted his teeth – they should never have ventured so far in. Bandits close to the border had been spotted patrolling the area…

Suddenly, Kiki darted to the left and kicked aside a nest of brambles, snatching up a small scroll.

"Found it," she fell to her knees, face flushed and eyes bright. As Mitsuhide opened his mouth to congratulate her, he heard a faint whistling in the distance.

"Come on, we have to run back!" Kiki didn't move, staring up meaningfully. Realizing she was too tired, Mitsuhide dashed forwards and pulled her onto his back.

"I know you mind," Mitsuhide grinned as she protested, unsheathing his sword with a flourish, "but it's my turn to impress you."


	5. Midnight

/20/

There was a long pause and an even longer sigh.

"I don't know how it went really," Kiki admitted, brushing stray strands of pale yellow from her cheek and tucking them behind a small ear. He watched her, tired but oddly entranced, her every fluid movement slightly slowed down in the overexposed, whitening wash of moonlight.

"Know any good lullabies?" he had joked, unable to sleep as they camped somewhere under a black sky and lay under the loud unintelligible voices of rustling trees, midnight taking forever to pass into dawn. She had turned, brows raised, and then understood, narrow eyes now liquid orbs. He felt it, her silent acceptance of the tragedy behind the small grin, somehow knowing it all. Lonely pasts and crowded rooms and no lineage to boast of. No Dears to address in far travelling letters. She lowered her eyes and he suddenly found between them an uncomfortable, unbreachable history. The distance yawned and his chest tightened.

"I don't sing well."

His heart pulsed gently as she began, gazing back at him and when her song broke into the still air he felt his breath catch and his eyes closed to simply listen. He smiled as her voice spread all around and in its sound he tasted the light rain before it came over them, a fine mist over a gentle muse.

_Because you have a long way to go_

_But I know,_

_You'll go far and when you return,_

_You'll take me to our home…_


	6. Bonds

/5/

He cut through the bonds quickly, the ropes slithering free over his hands and he stood, jaw set and eyes hard. They swore and laughed and shuffled drunkenly over, tripping with spite, their shadows leaping over his face, strange and cold.

He didn't wait and dashed off to the side, sweeping his sword out in a long arc, the tip slashing through tunics and painting his knuckles crimson. She staggered upright on numb legs, frantically looking around until she found her sword set up high on a shelf. Men fell down the steps behind her and leaned against the wall, streaking gray stones red from wounds inches deep.

She swayed slightly on her toes, hand outstretched, and then a stone struck her shin and another bounced off her ribs and she was sent back down onto mercilessly cold tile. She swore loudly and smoothed back the hair matted over her eyes and heard their lumbering footsteps, their crude speech and slurred laughter echoing in the dimly lit cavern.

He didn't bother saying her name, and he paused only to throw his sword aside and it clattered an inch away from her dirt-stained boot. She looked up and he was suddenly standing before her and she saw that he was furious. His eyes were even darker than they were when she gasped his name at seeing him part the crowd with his flashing sword.

"Step back," he warned and without waiting for a response, stepped forward, sword pointed to kill.


	7. Battle

/4/

Kiki hadn't meant to overhear anything, none of the frightened whispers, none of the barking commands and the hasty laughter limping weakly afterwards. She hadn't meant to stand up and catch a glimpse of her mother wringing her hands, staring blankly at her father, shaking before three men, faces dark and blurred. She stumbled and found her way to the door, holding her breath until it swung open and she dashed outside.

She knew everything already. She knew what they owed because her grandmother no longer took any coins to the hillside church, and after a few days of snapping through curtains at the women hissing by, she kept to herself inside her room. She did not want to know how much they owed after the day her uncle grabbed her arm and told her father, frantic and blanching, to sell her off and her father almost did lead her out of the door before he burst into tears at her petrified quiet.

She glanced back, hands kneading her dress, teeth gnawing her lip. She watched the men mount their horses and then leaned back against the lone tree in their vegetable patch. She could hear the baby mewing and her aunts crying and a dull thumping in the hollow of her chest.

The king will take care of it, this is no longer our battle, her father had whispered last night. Kiki turned towards the west where a turret gleamed in the distance. She saw no white horse approaching.


	8. Blood

/7/

He could hear something in the dark, pressed up in a corner. He took a breath, took a step, spoke up.

"Who's there?"

Someone hiccupped in reply. Mitsuhide drew another breath and held it tightly within his aching chest. A melancholy, half-hearted hope fluttered inside, a hope that faded and died when he found that it was a girl huddled in the gloom, a girl sobbing into her skirt, a girl a few feet away from three women lying face-down on the floor, torn open.

Mitsuhide exhaled sharply. He fell to one knee, extended a hand to the girl, the girl covering all her face but the large, frightened eyes with red-streaked hands.

"It's alright now. There's no one here but us. You can trust me."

The girl lowered her hands but not her eyes. She shook her head. He moved his hand to take one of hers and he didn't flinch away from the instinctive blow she struck upon his cheek.

"No." Her voice cracked. "Why are you here now?"

"Miss, please-" She was crying again, her face twisted, a young face brushed over with dirt and grime and blood and grief as she tried to push him away.

"Why didn't you let me die?" She screamed but he caught her hands and felt the crusted blood break off her skin as she struggled to get away.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered even though he could bring nothing back. "I'm so sorry."


	9. Tick Tock

/19/

"Mitsuhide, do you remember that girl we rescued from the House of Yun?"

He didn't look up immediately but he relaxed his arms and movements until he eventually lay his training rod down, breathing quickly. He strode off the arena, walking towards the bench where his captain was eyeing him with thinly veiled concern.

"What about her?" He started cautiously, sparing a cursory glance at the men resting in the shade of the hallway that circled one of the main training grounds.

"I saw her at the palace today."

Mitsuhide turned hastily, his throwing knives clattering to the floor.

"Is she alright?" He flushed, hurriedly gathering up the knives.

"As alright a poor soul can be after an encounter of that sort. I don't know what her business was though."

"Isn't she the daughter of that lord who-"

"Yes, the one who inherited all the gambling debts." Another knight cut him off, voice loud and indifferent.

"Wasn't the whole family massa-" The first one began again, voice hushed, but the captain stood with a snarl.

"None of you will speak of this anymore. Go, finish your rounds," he growled and the knights staggered upright, passing by Mitsuhide silently, watching him curiously.

"Son, do you remember her face?"

Mitsuhide looked up in surprise. There was the metallic scent and tipped clock's tick tock and rich darkness but…

"Not at all actually. I…forgot, I guess." The captain sighed, visibly relieved.

"Be thankful. That means she won't come to you in dreams."


	10. Accident

/1/

He had honestly meant for something to come out of his mouth. Something articulate, something witty, a proposal delivered with a smile she wouldn't, couldn't resist.

Nothing had sauntered out in its place. He had stood there, dumbfounded at his own silence before sprinting away, pretending that the quiet giggles chasing him were simply catches of wind passing through window glass. He was too mortified to risk crossing the girls' paths again and decided to skip sparring that evening, sulking inside the castle instead.

"No lady-friend to take to the ball, eh?" one of the guards chortled when Mitsuhide had arrived the next day, annoyed and slightly ashamed. Kiki was dozing nearby, the soft evening wind and light spring fragrance having lulled her to sleep.

"Not really," Mitsuhide shook his head and the assembled men roared with laughter. Kiki stirred and the hand-and-a-half sword in her lap slipped off onto the floor.

"Quiet!" Mitsuhide gestured over to the girl but the men only seemed to laugh harder. Mitsuhide glanced over to the shade where Kiki was sitting, awake now, gazing at him silently.

"Sorry-" he called, a clump of warmth rolling up his neck to his cheeks.

"That was a good story." Mitsuhide flushed. The men suddenly quieted.

"It was an accident…"

"It was a good accident," she replied, and closed her eyes again. Mitsuhide turned. The men were no longer laughing and now simply staring with knowing grins. He looked away, scowling, and the men startled to chuckle again.


	11. Forever

/15/

"I wanted to say goodbye where you wouldn't be disturbed," his voice trailed off and he glanced to the side, gaze passing over damp vines dangling over the arches, faded pressings peeling from the columns, dust rising from gusts into the humid air. Kiki was curled up in a pocket of a ledge, looking at him with what seemed at first her usual blank expression, but he dared to look back at her and caught interest glistening in her eyes.

"I'll be fine, it's a standard mission."

"I know you're more than capable," he started again but felt his face flush. He tried to speak but no words caught onto his tongue long enough for him to release them and he stood there, feeling foolish and very hot in the shade as rain threw itself onto ivory-colored tiles outside.

"Just, take care. You're going to be gone for what seems like forever-"

"Are you worried I'll need help?"

"No! I told you-"

"Are you worried you'll need help?"

"I can manage-" he began heatedly but she made no move to speak again and so he stopped, a restless ache growing within.

"Are…are you worried you're going to miss me?"

He paused and her quiet voice, cool and soft, floated above the harsh rainfall and the trumpeting of the guard into his chest.

"Why should I be worried…I know I will."

Her gaze was steady when he met her eyes, but her voice trembled the slightest bit.

"I'll miss you, too."


	12. Subterfuge

/10/

"Who?" The smile suddenly felt stuck, as if his muscles couldn't work right to release the pressure collecting around his mouth, into his cheeks, travelling right up to a part of his brain that was starting to ache.

"Kiki!" The knight exclaimed and Mitsuhide flinched – it really was the name he had heard amidst loud drunken laughter. "Fit for the court! She be the girl, the perfect bride!"

Mitsuhide clamped a hand over his brow, a strange twitching in his temple matching the pangs resounding within his head. The men were capricious tonight, toasting to the barmaids, sloshing more ale over themselves and into their companions' mouths than their own. He could easily pass over the statements as empty promises like the bard in the corner was dolefully, and unsuccessfully, trying to sing about over the din.

"She might not accept," Mitsuhide started, but the man chuckled.

"'Course she will! She loves none-"

"She can't love anyone!" A man snorted beside them. The knight elbowed him and he yelped as he toppled off his stool.

"No!" The knight roared. "She will love me!"

Mitsuhide gritted his teeth and smiled back at the man's triumphant beaming.

"'Sides, she got no challenger!"

"She might," the attempt at subterfuge was half-hearted.

"She does? Show yourself!" The knight raised his tankard, drink spilling onto the tiles and the wooden counter.

Mitsuhide sighed and stood, facing the astounded knight.

"I didn't think I'd have to do this so often. Let's just get this over with."


	13. Dance

/11/

He isn't a poet and when he was twelve the prettiest girl in town took the responsibility to announce clearly and loudly that he would never be. He isn't very proud of this because he's older now and knights are supposed to be righteous and clever and romantic. They're supposed to know how to pull girls close, twirl their fingers in soft locks, engage in silent banter with their eyes, whisper nonsensical rhymes into eager ears.

"You can't do any of those things," she sighs and he doesn't mind when she says so because she knows to lower her voice and the smirk tugging on her lips doesn't last long.

He tries to study and practice. He always attends the balls with lights and music floating around, with gowns sewn from starlight and silk and satin coats glimmering like water was caught in the seams of cloth. He stands there, expectant for knowledge to fall like a blessing, but nothing, and no one, comes.

He hasn't given up only because she silently waits with him, too.

"Poets only give empty words," she whispers from the corner where they sit and he looks, really looks, at her for the first time that night.

"Ladies of the court like them anyways," he grumbles and she looks at him, eyes glowing.

"Ask one for a dance," she nudges him.

"I-"

"Go," she shakes her head, hiding a strange smile and he jumps to his feet, forgetting to glance back as he stumbles forward.


	14. Promise

/14/

She isn't very pretty and when she was sixteen the boy who used to tug on her braid until she ran away was finally impatient enough to yell that she never would be. She isn't bothered with this because there are harsh and scary things in the world that kill beauty, that go inside ears and travel up to the mind so they steal laughter and happiness and even those bubbles left in your chest after you've been chased by fading, sunlit memories.

So she contents herself with being around beautiful people, giggling ladies of the court with their fluttering fans, soldiers upright and strong-jawed, princes and princesses streaming past like a glittering, golden parade.

But she's always with him, and he isn't beautiful. And those women with big eyes and bigger hopes, with hands that offer themselves up for kisses but draw back the moment another sturdier pair of boots come marching past know that too. He's not much older than she and they've known each other for only a few months, but she knows he'll never give up trying to find some semblance of beauty to entertain and enchant with floating words and tender promises.

So she waits and watches with him, not knowing why the tightness in her chest finally eases with his eager smiles, his confident gaze, his clumsy way of trying and trying again.

"Go," she pushes him forwards.

But she's starting to hope that, maybe, he might think she is.


	15. Science

/16/

"This science-work will make him fall in love with her?" Kiki raised one slender brow, handing back a small vial with clear pink liquid.

"Well no," Shirayuki blushed nervously, slipping the vial into a leather pouch. "She'll take it and become a little braver so she can confess to him outright."

"I'm sure she approves of this plan," Kiki smiled, throwing the leather strap over her shoulder and turning towards the door.

"Well love is supposed to be genuine right?" Shirayuki started, blinking curiously when Kiki glanced at her out of the corner of one almond-shaped eye. "It's wrong to trick someone into feeling something as important as love…you should be honest about it."

"Why didn't you tell her this?"

"I tried but she didn't believe me," she sighed, sitting back on the stool beside a low table crowded with pots, herbs, knives and pitchers. The room was heavy with sticky fragrance and Kiki was starting to feel drowsy, a little light on her feet.

"Does he like her?" She asked after a pause.

"I think so," Shirayuki shrugged. Both girls were silent for another minute.

"Well then, I'll go deliver it. Finish your own work, Shirayuki."

"…Kiki?"

She stopped at the door, turning back once more.

"How do you do it?

"Do what?"

"Tell him without saying anything at all," Shirayuki stated, eyes wide, leaning slightly forward.

Kiki smiled and let out a small, tinkling laugh.

"I don't need to say anything because he told me first."


	16. Melt

/17/

At first all she saw was pink. Then there was white and some red and a great many shades of brown, and a poof of flour settled over her as a small man scurried by, holding close a tray of unbaked biscuits. There were wrappings and papers scattered around crystal plates filled with cookies and cupcakes and tarts with cream oozing out the sides. Large tubs of brown sugar were lined against the wall, and butter, freshly churned, was waiting by the shelves where masses of chocolate were stacked neatly, rich, velvety, smelling of fresh milk and liberal doses of honey. There was coconut oil being poured into small balls of caramel which were then whisked into the humming oven and the warm smell of melting gumdrops and sugar plums spilled out of a cabinet the clerk, balanced on a tall stool, opened with one hand, the other holding a flask of bubbling coffee.

"Isn't it amazing?" Mitsuhide laughed, eyes sparkling like the cider he pushed into her hands. "I've been here once before but it's such a long way from the castle so I didn't bother travelling all the way again. But today is a special occasion so I'll buy you whatever you like!"

"What occasion?"

"We met for the first time today six years ago!" He grinned and she felt something warmer and sweeter than everything else in the store fizz up inside.

"I remember," Kiki smiled and she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.


	17. Wishes

/9/

"And here's the dining hall," he waved his arm vaguely in the direction of one doorway and then turned to another on his left. "And here's where the madams tried to get us to be quiet and do our letters."

"Where's your room?"

"I shared one with four other boys but it's being repaired, the roof collapsed the other day." He suddenly smiled. "I remember we used to climb out of the window and onto the roof and then run out to the town square to ask for our wishes to be granted by magicians."

Kiki watched him and he turned after a few moments, flushing.

"I must be boring you with all this! I didn't even really ask if you wanted to come-"

"Yes you did."

"Well yes but I shouldn't have brought you so carelessly-"

"I like it here." Kiki looked up at him under her yellow lashes. "I'm glad you brought me. But it seems small. I can see why you wanted to leave."

He nodded silently, slowly.

"But…I know it must feel nice to come back. It smells like bread here and the madams are nice and don't use switches."

"I wasn't a troublemaker back then," he said hurriedly and she gave him a small smile.

"I would have liked to grow up here."

"Yeah," he smiled at her gently. "It would have been nice to know you when you were younger."

Kiki blinked and looked away. "Well…keep showing me around."


	18. Practice makes Perfect

/2/

She had been sitting for a few minutes on the bench by the fountain, quietly waiting, watching him fumble with a paper, crumpled and torn at a corner, in his slightly trembling hands.

"It's been some time since you last rehearsed," she ventured. He didn't reply and she blinked in surprise. He continued to stare down at the words on the paper she could vaguely see from the faint moonlight soaking through, illuminating various scribbles and crisscrossing lines.

"Mitsuhide-" she started again, slightly annoyed, a little unnerved and he finally glanced up, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I'll say it now!"

"Whoever she is, if you put this much effort into it, she'll like it," she closed her eyes and concentrated on the spray of droplets from the fountain spout falling on her back. "Don't hesitate."

She knew he was staring at her now.

"Truth is that, I wrote this a million times over…"

"Practice makes perfect," she murmured.

"But it's never good enough."

She opened her eyes and started. Mitsuhide's jaw was set, movements sure as he ripped the parchment up into little scraps and let them flutter down into the fountain pool.

"I forgot who I was writing for," he laughed sheepishly. "I remembered now. You've never liked poetry…have you?"

His voice had become very soft, almost tender as he looked at her with a smile that locked her eyes onto his. Her hands clenched.

"If you were the one writing it…I wouldn't have minded," she whispered.


	19. Fairytale

/18/

"I'm not lost," she repeated but the boy had obviously stopped listening as he seized her hand and pulled her up effortlessly. Without another word he charged forward into the bustling crowd, cutting right through like a shadow slipping between the cracks. She stumbled behind him, surprised at his brisk pace and distracted by constantly apologizing to those she was jostled against.

"Where are we going?" She managed to wheeze out as they rounded a corner. He let go of her and started to stack a few box crates together, organizing a makeshift staircase that led to a solid ledge on the wall.

"They'll probably be in the town square…just need to run on a roof or two." He nodded, checking over his handiwork and scanning the rooftops.

"…You're doing this for a reward aren't you?" She panted, hands on her knees. She glanced up and saw that his cheerful smile had transformed quite instantly into a sheepish, lopsided grin.

"Well…" he blushed, "you looked like a rich princess right out of a fairytale…"

She bristled and he started.

"Ah don't be mad! I mean, you just obviously aren't from here-"

"I know," her shoulders sagged. "My father told me I had to be careful…"

"Well you're definitely lucky I was here!" She looked back and blinked at another beaming smile.

"If it bothers you, I won't ask for any reward."

She gazed at his outstretched hand.

"…I guess you deserve it."


	20. Starry Night

/3/

"We should head back now."

"Good idea."

Mitsuhide grinned.

"Or we could stay."

"Better idea," she replied, eyes closed, voice a murmuring accompaniment to the puffs of wind rustling the reeds by the riverbank. Strands of her pale hair, nearly white in the rush of moonlight, fluttered against her lips and he caught a streak of dirt along her jaw. He pulled his hand free of hers and brushed it off but she squirmed under his touch.

"The best idea is for you to fall asleep and stop moving around." He propped himself up on an arm and moved closer.

"Hmm, but should we be sleeping out here?"

"Zen wouldn't mind," she stared coolly back at his eager grin. "Besides, I'll leave after you start snoring."

"I told you before that I can't help it!" He insisted with annoyance and slipped his hand back into hers. "Well I shouldn't complain…," he smiled knowingly, "it's the only thing you ever use against-"

"There's more, I just don't say them," she glanced up at him, a smile playing about her lips. Mitsuhide hurriedly looked away, blushing.

"Hey…sing something," she murmured and he smiled slowly.

"I only know that one song…_You'll take me to our home…U__nder this starry sky, You'll lead and I'll_…" He stopped and looked back at Kiki, eyes bright.

"What?" Her voice was now a whisper.

He started to speak, stared at her a moment longer, and then face flushed, slowly leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

A/N: _I hope you enjoyed this humble collection and will leave a review if you haven't before on what you liked, loved, or were glad to read! I am grateful to all the people who favorited, alerted and reviewed this story, and I hope there are now some writers inspired to write for this gorgeous twosome! Thanks everyone!_

* * *

/the end/


End file.
